When a magnetic disk device is repetitively used, generated gases deriving from a part, lubricant, and the like used in the disk device and containing organic materials are released. The released generated gases gradually deposit on undesirable places in the device, e.g., between a read/write element of a head and the surface of a disk medium, and in the periphery. The generated gases cause problems, e.g., sliding of the head and changes to its floating posture, thereby deteriorating the reliability of the disk device.
Recently, the adverse effect of a generated gas like this on a magnetic disk device is increasing as the density of the device increases and the downsizing of the device advances.
Under the circumstances, it has become necessary to check even a slight amount of a generated gas released from, e.g., a part of a magnetic disk device in its use environment.
Unfortunately, it is difficult for a conventional collecting method to collect a slight amount of about 10 ng of a hydrocarbon component containing carbon exceeding, e.g., a carbon number of 24, and the collection ratio is less than 5%. In particular, a hydrocarbon equal to or higher than a carbon number of 28 or more is equal to or less than the detection limit, so the collection ratio is 0%.
The collection ratio can be increased by raising the heating temperature of a chamber. In reality, however, this method is sometimes inappropriate because the temperature cannot be raised due to the material of the packing of the chamber or there is a component that thermally decomposes if the temperature is excessively raised.
As described above, there is no conventional method capable of efficiently collecting a slight amount of a gas generated from, e.g., a part of a magnetic disk device without raising the temperature of a sample, and this makes the analysis of a generated gas difficult.